Presidents Son
by writerbyheart
Summary: Clary, a misfit with the worst of luck, runs into Jace Herodale, son of the president and school Idol. Will he complicate her life or will she finally have a little luck? Please read I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Encounters, Mishaps, and Accidents

I walked down the halls of St. Xavier hiding my face. The first day and I got paint dumped all over me. Okay so maybe it was my fault, maybe not. I had walked into the art room to return some supplies when I felt something cold and liquid run down my body. Luckily I had left all my things in my locker or that would be something else to replace. Aline and some of her friends had started laughing which made me realize this wasn't water. It was dark red paint which should have been in the cabinet, only it was on top of the door.

"Fuck you," I had spat and left to go to the lost and found. I was almost there when I ran into what felt like a mountain giving off body heat. Gasp had spread around me and I looked up to see Jace Herodale, smirking down at me. I tried to apologize but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the locker rooms. He wasn't letting go, I knew that already, but I wasn't going to be dragged around. I jogged to keep pace with him and was panting when we reached the males locker room. He swooped me up and carried me farther until we got to a secluded bench. I expected something sarcastic but all he said was," Fray strip." My heart skipped a beat but I stood my ground.

"Why should I?" I asked, glaring.

Jace sighed and threw a pair of gym shorts at me with an old tee-shirt. "If you aren't dressed within fifteen minutes, the entire football team will see me undressing you and well, you naked."

"Fine," I muttered. Surely he wasn't going to watch me change right? Considering this was Jace Herodale, maybe. "Is anyone in the showers?"

He chuckled and grimaced at the same time," go, but hurry up."

I grabbed the clothes and sprinted to the showers. After stripping down, the feeling of cold water was amazing. After a little while, I turned off the water to be greeted by male voices.

"Guys why is there a bra by the showers?"

"I don't know, Alec suddenly grew boobs?" Another guy said.

"Guys, I don't have boobs! See!" Alec sputtered.

Laughs filled the room, I could only imagine Alec's face. They quieted down and I heard locker shutting away from the showers. _Coast is clear!_ I thought to myself grabbing the strap from under the curtain. Something was stopping me because it wasn't coming to me. I peeked under and saw pairs of bare feet. Shit! Backing up I grabbed at the towel Jace had gave me. Pulling it around my body I felt calm enough to check again. No feet, good I'm safe. Wait! Wasn't there a curtain there a minute ago? I looked up and saw Sebastian, Alec, and Johnathon looking at me with wild eyes, which turned to smirks.

"Ekkk!" The towel fell away from my arms revealing my body. Everyone in the locker room turned bright red, except for Alec.

"Little Reds got boobs!"

"Maybe we should enjoy this, right boys?"

"Um no, I just needed to change and..." I tried to explain but got cut off.

"You're in boys' territory Red, why not have some fun?" He said pinning me against the wall.

I grabbed the towel and covered myself as well as I could while trying to escape.

"Get off of her freshmen or so help me I will bench you!"

Oh crap the coach, I was dead. The boy turned around just in time for me to run away from him and into an empty stall. Wait! I thought while changing, the coach didn't have an accent.

Jace?

**Hi I don't own the Mortal Instruments, or any characters or content! (Wish I did) **

**A: So this is my first one please review! **

**Jace: Excuse me woman! **

**Clary: Jace! **

**Jace: They saw her naked! I can't even..! **

**Clary: *face palm* Calm Down! Please Review! **


	2. Its a date?

Chapter 2- Yes No Maybe So

Calm wasn't a word I could use to describe what was going on outside the stall. I could hear bickering and an occasional plea for mercy. Jace was yelling at the top of his lungs at some poor freshmen who asked if we were sex buddies. Honestly he deserved the mouthful he was getting. Step out or don't step out? Yeah, I'll go with not leaving this spot.

_Way to go Clary! First day and you get the whole team in trouble with Jace. How's that supposed to make you feel? Horrible, you should feel horrible. Honestly why couldn't you have been quiet and just changed? Oh I know why! Clary doesn't think it through that's why. _

I wondered how I could flick off the voice inside my head, it was giving me a headache.

"Lastly," thank God he was almost done," She is beautiful and so what if you saw something. If I hear one word of it get out, I will not promise you a full season on the team. Respect her!"

I almost choked, beautiful? All I had ever heard was short or loser, he couldn't have meant it. No, I couldn't let the little voice get to me. He wouldn't have helped just any other girl if she were in my situation right? Wait he would! Maybe that was just rumors spread by Aline. I gave up on waiting and stepped out of the stall. Alec looked up first and tried to smile. I turned to see everyone staring at me, uh oh can't go back now. The door wasn't too far behind Jace so I glided around him. A strong gentle hand grabbed my arm and held me in place. _Breathe, there we go. Slowly now Clary, no need to get worked up. _Jace met my gaze when I looked back, holy shit his eyes were gold. _Focus girl! _

"Yes Jace?"

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair. It was so mesmerizing, what was I thinking? I didn't notice Alec coming beside me or being pulled behind a locker until someone whispered in my ear," I believe dazing out in a locker room full of horny guys isn't a good idea."

"Alec, oh thank God it's you," I sputtered.

He attempted a caring smile," he is really sorry you know. Jace I mean, he honestly didn't expect us to come in early. Then he tried to stall everyone, but it didn't work. I'm supposed to watch you until he gets finished."

"Okay, fine," I mumbled.

Ten minutes passed before Jace shouted something about twenty laps and no slacking and made his way to us.

"Alec please go, I need to talk to Clary." He said leaning against the locker.

Alec just went on his way and left us alone. He was too relaxed for someone who had just scared an entire team.

"Jace, are you okay?"

"Clary," he sighed," I'm, I'm sorry about that. If you don't have any plans for tonight maybe you would want to grab dinner or something? I would pay, it just feels wrong not making it up to you." Pink appeared on his cheeks as he looked away.

"Actually," I said bringing his hopes up," I think I am. When and where?"

"Tonight at my place, I'll come get you around eight. Wear jeans and a tee-shirt if you want, its casual."

I thought he said going out, like paying for dinner. Did he change his mind? Is it a test? No, it's a real date, relax.

_Tsk tsk tsk, _said the annoying voice, _you honestly accepted the invite like that? Stupid little redhead, won't you learn. You know he is important right? You should wonder why stupid girl. Now go ahead and screw up, again. We'll be watching. _

"I thought you said you would pay?" Once it left my mouth I regretted it.

He chuckled and leaned closer," well I changed my mind. I need your number and address though so I know where to go."

"Okay," I said stealing his phone away for a moment," it's all there."

He smiled," thanks Clare-Bear, see you later."

I followed him out the locker room and walked out the school doors. Jace got in a giant limo with American flags on it. Who the hell was his family? More importantly, what had I got myself into?

**HI! thank you all for the amazing reviews! I mean 5 in one day made me super happy. So I will try to update every week but I'm in Private School so we have a bunch of work and essays this year. Bear with me please! Anyway I'm just getting a hang of it now, but how should I introduce Izzy, Magnus, Simon, etc? I am still deciding, also any pairings? Please Review its helps a lot (I tried to make this one longer, hope it paid off)**


	3. Okay

President's Son Chapter 3- Italian, Kisses, and Friendship

**LIGHTWOODS POV**

Maryse Lightwood poured dry noodles into the pot while she listened to Isabelle's chatter. Jace had called earlier about having a girl over for dinner. He clearly stated they were just friends but Maryse knew better.

"Izzy," Maryse said interrupting her rant about Simon.

Isabelle shut up and looked from her IPhone to her mom," yes?"

"Can you grab Alec for me sweetie, I can't yell and cook at the same time."

Izzy walked out of the kitchen grumbling," You say that now, but I don't believe it."

Someone walked in after Izzy left and stopped by the counter. "Mrs. Lightwood you don't have to cook, its ma job you know."

Maryse recognized the thick southern accent immediately and turned her head," Gloria I know, but tonight's special for Jace so I wanted to cook. Besides you work really hard, you deserve a break."

Gloria was quiet for a moment," Is there anything I can do then?"

"Actually yes there is." Maryse smiled brightly at Gloria," Can you please set three more places at the table tonight?"

Gloria left with a nod and Maryse heard a clatter of plates being pulled down. She returned to her stove then pulled out a pan and coated it with spray. One of the chairs squeaked and Alec coughed to get her attention.

"Mom, why did you want me? I was busy with something important."

She laughed," I was wondering what this mystery girl was like, what she looks like at least."

"Oh Clary?" Alec was quiet then spoke again," she is short, has bright red hair and green eyes, and an attitude. Her smile is great though, you would like her."

"How short?" Maryse asked. She didn't know Jace had a thing for short girls.

"5' 2", maybe 5' 3"," Alec responded.

"She sounds great, I'm looking forward to tonight."

Alec sighed and shifted in the seat," can I go now?"

"Yes, go back to Skyping with Magnus. Tell him I said hi."

"I wasn't," Alec stuttered," whatever."

Alec left which left her alone to finish the lasagna and start making the salad. She just hoped they would make a good impression.

**Izzy POV**

I had ran down the hall to grab Alec for my mother, and walked in on the most awkward moment I could imagine.

"So Alec I thought of a new nickname for you today," Magnus said happily over Skype.

Alec looked apprehensive and swallowed nervously," Which is?"

"Snugglepuss, because you do that great." I could practically see him gleaming while Alec cringed.

"Snugglepuss? Snugglepuss! Oh my Magnus you are a hoot." I chimed in trying to hide my laughter.

"Izzy! How long have you been there?" A very surprised and embarrassed Alec blurted.

"Long enough to have blackmail, but mom needs you right now."

Alec stared blankly at me," but…"

I would enjoy this," but nothing Snugglepuss. Now go before I text Sebastian and the rest of the team this."

Magnus died laughing on the other end and clapped for me. I was having a good laugh myself. Alec ended the call and shut his laptop. He muttered something that sounded like," demon," when he passed. I wasn't bothered by this at all, tonight would be interesting.

(Finally) **Clary POV**

I picked at my blouse while I waited for Jace. I had walked home and ended up taking a long shower.

Jonathon had been avoiding me like the plague, so much for a ride home. My devil of a stepbrother snuck behind the couch and attempted to enter the kitchen quietly. He tripped over the trim and landed flat on his face. I was curled up in a ball laughing my ass off, so much for avoiding me huh pervy bro. He turned red and swaggered up stairs as well as he could without seeing me. I was about to go upstairs when I heard a knock at the door. Sighing I opened it to find a very well dressed Jace with a black convertible in the drive way. My heart started beating faster and I couldn't find the words to say.

_What do I say? _

_Silly girl, _said the voice_, relax and go with him. _

_What do I SAY? _

_It's quite simple! Say hello and smile then go from there. _

I smiled," hey Jace, I just, thanks."

He smirked and I mentally slapped myself. He wouldn't even want to be around me if I was this awkward.

"Come on," he said and took my hand. I let him lead me to the driveway and open the passenger door. He was such a gentleman compared to every guy I knew. I buckled myself once I was in the seat, my nerves started welling up as soon as he started the car.

JACE POV

Clary tensed when I was backing out of her drive way. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, was she sick?

"Clary, what's up?" I said glancing at her.

"Nothing I'm just nervous." Clary turned red and looked out her window. The light from the stereo caught how green her blouse was. She looked perfect, like a diamond. Most girls only wanted something else from me. Her, she was definitely different from them all. I slid my right hand over hers and gripped it loosely. Her fingers stiffened then slid into mine. It was perfect, I hadn't ever felt this way before.

"Don't freak out, but my house is kind of large okay." I said realizing we were close.

"Okay," she half whispered and smiled. Her grip got tighter and she gasped when I turned into the drive. Richard, the gateman, opened it immediately but her gasp was too cute. I chuckled then got extremely quiet. Was she shocked? Angry at me? I didn't know how to approach this subject.

"Eh guess I should have mentioned that my dad ran the nation huh?"

"Possibly but it makes sense. You are the football star, school idol, and girl magnet, why not be the president's son?" She gasp and turned pale when I didn't respond. "I'm sorry it's just I…"

"Don't worry, I know what you were saying," I chuckled," but you shouldn't be nervous, they'll love you."

She nodded and squeezed my hand. I drove into the garage and parked the convertible. She fidgeted with her door handle and I ended up opening her door for her. She let me pull her out and wrap and arm around her waist. Clary was quiet and snuggled into my shoulder. I started laughing and got her laughing with me.

"Jace, why can I smell Lasagna? Garlic bread? Who is cooking all this?"

She was really excited that Maryse cooked, who knew. I opened the door and led her upstairs into the main living area. Izzy and Alec sat up on the couch getting lost in the television.

"Guys? Hello," I said trying to get them out of their trance.

Izzy looked up and almost burst off the couch. Alec ended up on the ground and clutched his head in pain.

"Izzy what the fuck are you…" Alec looked up and saw Clary beside me and smirked.

"Hey Clary! How you holding up since that..?" Alec said walking over only to be pushed back by Izzy.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle but call me Izzy. You're Clary right? I have a feeling we will be good friends!"

"Hi, I'm fine Alec but Jon is ignoring me. Nice to meet you Izzy." Clary managed to get out before Izzy hugged her, tight. I chuckled and landed my butt on the couch. The girls joined me and found they had a lot in common.

"Do you always wear jeans? Or is that just a around the house thing?" Izzy said picking at Clary's jeans.

Clary leaned into my shoulder," I usually wear these, not a dress person really."

Izzy gasped and acted like she had a heart attack. "Well then I think we need to go shopping sometime this weekend. If you are going to be around that golden piece of smelly lard, you should look like he doesn't influence your clothing taste. Not that it's bad, the blouse is pretty."

Izzy wasn't the type of girl to dance around the point, she could scare any guy straight.

"Umm okay, I guess." Clary stuttered in confusion.

"Yay!" Izzy squealed," I have a shopping buddy!"

She ran off and an extra pair of footsteps followed hers. Maryse walked in and immediately went to Clary.

"I'm Maryse dear, you must be Clary."

Clary nodded and shook her hand.

"Well dinners ready, Jace please show your date around after then we will talk."

With that Maryse left and we were alone. I brushed a stray hair off Clary's face with my free hand and smiled. "Time to eat the food you were drooling over Clare, c'mon."

CLARY POV

Jace led me to the dining room, this place was gigantic. When I saw the food my heart dropped. Two big platters of lasagna were in between rolls of garlic bread and fresh tossed salad. Needless to say, I was in heaven. I had the seat beside Jace and a strange sparkly boy sat beside Alec. A nerdy looking boy joined Izzy, I think that was her name, but she didn't notice the stare he gave her. Sparkly boy was Magnus, Alec's "lover" as he explained. Simon, the nerdy boy, started on a rant about Dungeons and Dragons and I joined in. Jace started laughing when I blew up at Simon over something.

"What's so funny huh golden one?" I challenged him.

"Nothing, just the fact you know this stuff is amusing," Jace said looking me dead in the eye.

I ate everything on my plate, twice. I felt like a stuffed pig having two servings of lasagna. Maryse seemed to enjoy the company, and my satisfied expression. She shooed us out when we were done and Jace led me around the White House.

"This was Lincoln's room, or so my dad says but this level is no fun." Jace said sourly.

I nodded and we went down to the families' level again. Jace was about say something when we stopped. Alec was sitting on Magnus, forcing him to mush into the couch. The worst part was they were kissing, and had no clue we were even there.


	4. I could only imagine Clace

Chapter Four: This is getting awkward….

**JACE POV**

Clary and I stood there just starring and looked at each other with weird expressions. Hearing Izzy blab about how Magnus ate Alecs face was one thing but seeing it was another. She pulled on my arm and hid us behind the open door. I was glad when I heard them break apart.

"Magnus did you hear something?" Alec said in a low tone.

"No, why?"

"I just, never mind. Come over here Snugglepuss, I need to work on your lips again." I could hear the lust in Alec's voice, well shit.

Clary fake gagged and shook her head. I mimicked her and led her back down the hallway opposite to the door. We passed the kitchen and ended in the hallway where we all slept. I tried to decide what to do next but it seemed like Clary decided for me

"Jace look at me please?" She pleaded earnestly.

"Yes…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw the face she was giving me.

She turned bright red and looked down," I, um well, I haven't even kissed a guy and I know we're just friends but I thought maybe I could give it to you."

I tilted her chin up and laid my forehead against hers. "Only if you want to Clary, I won't make you."

She smiled and rested a hand on my neck," okay, but I don't feel comfortable doing it out here."

I wrapped my hand in hers and opened the door to my room. It was nothing compared to Izzy or Alec's but it was simple enough. Her hand was so small like her body, frail and strong. I nervously wiped a strand of hair out of my eyes when I sat on the bed. She slumped beside me and I felt her curly hair tickle my neck. We sat there until I realized just how nervous she was.

"Clary," I said repositioning my body," look at me."

Clarys eyes met mine and I ran and hand through her hair. She blushed even harder and tried to act like she wasn't nervous.

"Close your eyes and relax, one kiss okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. I leaned against her forehead and kissed her gently. It made me nervous when she didn't respond but I got my answer. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. It was gentle but she played with my curls when we pulled apart.

"Wow that was amazing, thank you Jace."

She had a shit-eating grin and was glowing. I chuckled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Glad to be of service to one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met."

To be honest I had never seen her any redder before and earned a punch to the shoulder. I playfully nudged her shoulder in response. We kept at it until I was crouching over her on the bed, breathless. She leaned up and teased me by kissing my cheek. My hand moved on its own and cupped her face.

"What are we now?" Clary asked taking a strand of my hair again.

"Well," I pondered," usually a guy would ask if they could be more than friends. So Clary, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She blushed and gave me a quick kiss," I've been waiting for you to ask for a while. I've had a crush on you since last year."

She had a crush on me, since when? "I'll take that as a yes little red."

My forehead pressed against hers and we kissed again. I think we were in that position for five minutes before we needed air. She whimpered when I pulled away and I chuckled.

"Did I just hear you whimper, I thought you were innocent?"

"I have a little fire in me too golden boy, don't forget that," she growled under me.

My eyes wandered to the clock and I looked down. "I should get you home missy, or else your big bad step-brother will hurt me."

"Okay," she pouted," but you have to turn the radio up really loud."

"Deal," I agreed.

We untangled and walked outside, then regretted it. Izzy and Max stood outside the door. Max looked at us confused and Izzy was smirking like no tomorrow.

"What happened in there? I was going to come in but Izzy stopped me." Max stated quietly while adjusting his round glasses.

Clary spoke up before I could," We were having a tickle party, I'm Clary."

"Max, pleasure to meet you. I like your hair Clary, it's fiery." He shook her hand and grinned. She told him about how much she liked videogames and I almost had to pull them apart. It got worse when she mentioned comics, much worse.

"Take me there please," Max begged when she told him about a store.

"Max," I interrupted," she will but I have to get her home."

He grinned again and ran off to his room satisfied. Izzy followed us out and stayed creepily quiet.

"Bye Izzy, we are leaving now." I said breaking her out of her trance.

She turned around and waved," Have fun and hide that hickey Clary." The door shut behind her and we were silent.

"Do I really?"

"No, she just likes messing with people," I mumbled.

The way back was quiet but I did turn the radio all the way up. She started singing along and became my entertainment.

_Popular, I know about popular. _

_All that you have to do is be true to you, that's all you ever know. _

_Catch up, cause you've got an awful long way to go, Catch up! 'Cause you've got an awful long way to go!*_

I pulled into her drive way and she looked over at me. "Night Jace, guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe not," I said kissing her forehead.

"I have to go, Jon's waiting at the door. Unlock the doors Goldie."

I clicked the button and watched her go inside. She waved before the door closed and I pulled out. What a night, what a great night.

**So the song is Popular Song by Mika ft Ariana Grande, don't own it but I love the song. I'm so sorry just been really busy and tried to write as much as I could before passing out, high school is just... hard. So enjoy and please review, I have been *in a girly voice* loving them. **

**-A! **


	5. After

Chapter Five-

I walked inside to find Jon on the couch. His legs were spread out on the arms of the couch and he looked like he was asleep. Jon slept in the weirdest positions but it made for great pictures. I crept over to the couch and slid my phone from my pocket. It clicked open and I pressed the icon for my camera. After ten minutes of taking weird pictures I slipped upstairs. Temptation struck me and I sent about ten to Jace. One had drool running out of his mouth, and the rest were various angles from different spots. In all I had about fifty pictures in my galley of sleeping Jonathon. He was an innocent boy in pajama bottoms and loose tank when he slept but he could be an ass. I was changed and ready for bed when someone knocked on my door.

"Clary, can we talk?" A very sleepy Jon asked opening the door and propping up against it.

I nodded and made room on my bed," yeah, let's talk."

**Jace POV **

I passed out as soon as I got back home. Maryse looked like she was going to say something but she walked away. Less than an hour later I was woke up by what sounded like ten new text. When I flipped open my phone I almost died laughing. Jonathon was on the couch and drool was pouring out of his mouth. Then I noticed he had on a tank top I let him "borrow". I scrolled through the rest Clary sent me and looked at the caption.

_Subject: Soft Jon, Warm Jon, Little ball of drool, Happy Jon, SLEEPY Jon, Snore Snore Snore. _

I shook my head and saved two or three for leverage. It was nice being football captain but having a fiery, weird girlfriend was better. When I thought about it, I hadn't said it in a while. No one at school ever caught my eye, until Clary came. She was a freshmen then with Jon by her side. The wedding had been in the paper that summer so I knew they were siblings but I still got a little jealous. I dated about three girls between freshmen year and now but I never felt anything. Aline, lord bless her, she couldn't kiss. Seelie just wanted to rant and have me say she was right. Then Elizabeth was just trying to make her ex jealous, which pissed me off. I dumped all three of them as nice as I could but they were .drama queens. Clary was something different, which was the reason I helped her. Most girls I would give them a shirt from the lost and found to change into, but she deserved my gym clothes. I guess the fact that I liked her was a key factor. Aline could suck on something for all the crap she pulled, Clary just took it with grace and wasn't over dramatic. She was perfect in every way.

**Hi! Like I said before I do get busy so I really owe y'all a longer chapter, but you deserved something so here. I also had temporary writers block, which happens when you have a LOT of stories to work on. So I'm really sorry but here. Review and Comment please!**


End file.
